


brimming

by hunted



Series: Original Works [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breeding, Come Inflation, Confusion, Dream Sex, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Hallucinations, Impregnation, Monsters, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, Unreliable Narrator, Weirdness, have some weird jerk material, i have no idea what this is, or not???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: A trans man has a dream that a tentacled creature fucks him during the night. Did it really happen?...Check the tags, fam. This is a weird one. Not entirely sure why the fuck I wrote it, but oh well.Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Monster Character
Series: Original Works [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	brimming

**Author's Note:**

> As always, no feminising language is used for the trans guy's anatomy, but there is a breeding kink involved. Nothing more than what you'd read in a cis mpreg fic, though.

Noah gripped the top of the headboard, bracing himself, knuckles straining as he fought for balance. The mattress dipped beneath his knees, the base of his spine tingling, heat boiling in his gut. His head was arched back, the long expanse of his throat exposed, mouth open wide as he gave in to sensations of pleasure.

A creature was pressed up against his back.

It seemed to have neither a head nor face, slippery limbs encircling Noah’s body, creeping over every inch of skin, swallowing his torso in a hungry mass of smooth tentacles. Those limbs, trailing slick golden fluid, had followed the tapered shape of Noah’s waist, down between his legs, seeking the warmth of penetration and perhaps something more insidious. Noah had pressed his thighs together, still half-asleep and not quite convinced that this was actually happening, whining helplessly when the creature forced his legs apart and began to massage its way inward.

“Yeah…” He had whispered, hips bucking into the sensations, “Feels good…”

The room seemed to spin and fragment, shadows bleeding into colours, the room around him fuzzy in ways only dreams were. He could hear the slapping of skin, feel the slamming _something_ inside him, more flexible and brutal than anything he had ever experienced. He could feel the writhing of countless body parts, surrounding him like a cloud of flesh, and though he was holding onto the headboard, he felt like he was floating. Anchored by the thrusting of meat, the pressure between his legs, the widening and narrowing of his body. The _slap, slap, slap, _of penetration.

“What’s... happening… to me?”

A voice seemed to laugh, sounding simultaneously distant and nearby, like an echo whispering in Noah's ear.

_Do not fret, boy._

Limbs wound around his wrists, snaking down his arms and gripping him tightly. He whimpered as the creature forced him to let go of the headboard, obviously deciding that it wanted him in a different position. He hung, limply, as the room spun and turned, silky sensations caressing him from every angle as he was laid down on his stomach.

"Wait..."

_Submit to me._

A tentacle slid between his lips, slipping deeper still when he tried to yank his head away.

“Mmmf…!”

A hot, pulsing liquid burst in his throat, sweet as citrus against his tongue, the taste of summer flowing through him alongside an indescribable sensation of pleasure. His throat tightened as he swallowed, without even meaning to.

"Mmm..."

_That's it. Good boy._

His eyes rolled back in his head, lashes dipping down low as he passed out, body falling limp, lips moistened by the sinister drug.

He slept.

***

It seemed to pass in an instant, the darkness of unconsciousness, and when he awoke, his body felt as if it were on fire. His heart was hammering a frantic, panicked rhythm into the underside of his ribcage, blood boiling with arousal. His ass was in the air, his knees folded beneath him, cheek pressed into the mattress. Everything smelled musky and wet, the kind of salty stench that was synonymous with defilement. He felt so fucking good, and so confused.

His body was brimming. Bloated. _Full. _The creature was fucking him hard, tentacles pounding in and out of him, so furiously that liquid splashed with every inward thrust, sloshing his belly disturbingly.

_Such a good boy._

Noah whined. He tried to beg for mercy, for the thing to leave him alone, but he couldn’t. All that came out was a garbled moan, the sobbing hiccup of a helpless animal.

_Your body belongs to us._

There was a weight in his stomach that terrified and aroused him, a bulge that hung unnaturally as he was fucked. He reached down with one trembling hand, palm against the curve of _something _below his skin, stretching him taut. There was something _inside _him.

“Oh god…” He managed to say, sweat pouring down his face as his body was rocked by thrusts, the bed creaking loudly. “Oh, fuck…!”

He passed out again.

***

Noah woke up gasping. He sat up in bed fast, hands immediately grabbing at his stomach, frantically checking for any lumps. There was nothing. His torso was normal, flat, and unremarkable.

“…Babe? What is it?”

Noah looked over at his boyfriend, who was blinking sleepily.

“Did we,” Noah began, “Did we do drugs last night?”

His boyfriend rubbed at his face, eyes bloodshot and tired. "Yeah."

"...Oh." That, Noah decided, explained the dream. "I had a _really _weird nightmare... Did we... have sex, too?"

His boyfriend shrugged. "I don't remember fucking. We might've, though. Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Did you hallucinate?"

Noah touched his stomach, worry nagging at him. He could feel dampness between his legs, but that happened some mornings. Guys had wet dreams, it happened to everybody. And this was probably just his punishment for getting way too high.

"...I'm good. I'm fine."

"Maybe we should do less next time, huh?"

Noah laughed. "Yeah. I guess so."


End file.
